battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мико/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Мико. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- Фу. Мико (+1? 1000?) Меллка Хайенйота, агент-стажер Бдительных г. 19958, д. 173 ---- Отчет. Отчет. Отчет. Я пишу отчет. Ладно. Поняла. Мне надо писать бумажки, чтобы стать агентом. Отчет? Ладно, поехали. "Фу!" Как вам такой отчет? "Фу!" Слушайте. Я знаю, что Мико – гений медицины с ульем-разумом или вроде того. "Доктор тысячи существ" или как его там, да? (Кстати, Мико... воняет. Вы заметили? Как одинокий, протухший тофу.) И, кстати, да. Мико – это они. Так же, как и... как вы его называете? Кельвин? Ледяная хрень? Но... ФУ! Вы их вместе видели? Мико утверждает, что они говорят, но, если честно, то, чем они занимаются, на разговор вовсе не похоже. Они, типа... сливаются? Слепляются? Нечто такое, когда Мико заменяет часть себя на часть Кельвина, и... Фу. Единственная причина, по которой я продолжаю помогать Мико – это потому что оно... она... они... ЭТО? ДА КАКАЯ РАЗНИЦА! Мико хочет, чтобы я достала какой-то азтантийский скелет. Говорит, что он поможет Кельвину обрести личность или вроде того. Ладно. Звучит интересно. Меллка, конец связи. ---- ---- }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- “Ick. Miko (+1? 1000?)” Mellka Hyenyota, Vigilant Operative-In-Training y.19958, d.173 ---- Report. Report. Report. I'm writing a report. Alright. I get it. I need to do paperwork to qualify as an operative. Report? Okay. Here goes. “Ick.” How's that for a report? “Ick.” Look. I know Miko is like this hive-minded medical genius or something. “Doctor of a Thousand Beings” or something, right? (By the way... Miko has a... smell. Have you noticed? It's like lonely, rotten tofu.) And yeah. I get it. Miko is a them. And so is this... what are you calling it, “Kelvin”? The ice thing? But... ICK! Have you see them together? Miko says they're talking, but honestly, whatever they're doing looks nothing like any conversation I've ever seen. They're like... melding? Molding? Something that involves Miko trading some of its stuff for some of Kelvin's stuff and... ick. The only reason I'm STILL helping Miko with this is that it... she... they... IT? WHATEVER! Miko wants me to go recover some Aztanti skeletal thing. Says it will help with Kelvin's identity or something. Okay. That sounds fun. Mellka, out. ---- ---- }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- Касательно А. Миколлоприя – Мико ---- А. Миколлоприя, организм-грибница размером с планету, начал почкование по просьбе элдридских послов, втянутых в Войну за Бытие с Дженниритской империей. "Почки" приняли гуманоидный облик, чтобы другим существам было с ними проще общаться. Все они связаны с разумом-ульем их родной планеты, но некоторые из них заметно выделяются. Среди них – существо, которое мы называем просто "Мико". Мико изъявил (изъявило? изъявили?) желание сопровождать наших элдридов в поисковых операциях. Даже после того, как лоррианец оторвал ему голову (которая, как оказалось, создает биологически дружественные споры, излечивающие большинство известных форм жизни). Впрочем, ничего страшного – новые "головы" отрастают за считанные минуты. Пока Мико отращивал новую голову, его предыдущая грибная шляпка успела излечить лоррианца от пристрастия к трем видам наркотиков и небольшой опухоли. Данный Наблюдатель рекомендует немедленно прикрепить (ха!) Мико к нашей научной экспедиции; оно окажет помощь нашей медчасти и позволит лучше познакомиться с этой поразительной формой жизни. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- “Concerning A. Mikollopria – The Miko” ---- Planet-sized fungal organism A. Mikollopria budded, at the urging of Eldrid ambassadors embroiled in current War of Being against the Jennerit Empire. The “buds” have taken on humanoid qualities and shapes to better relate with other beings. They seem to share a hive mind with their home planet, but a few are notable in their uniqueness. Among those is one we simply call “Miko”. Miko has shared its (Her? Their?) desire to accompany our Eldrid recovery missions, even after a Lorrian forcibly removed its head (which, apparently, releases bio-friendly spores with healing properties for most lifeforms). Never fear – new “heads” grow back in a matter of minutes. In the time it took Miko to grow a head, its previous fungal cap purged the Lorrian of three known substance addictions and a minor tumor. It is the recommendation of this Observer that “Miko” be grafted (ha!) onto our science expedition at once, aiding with our medical unit, and providing us with additional insight into this fascinating species. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Мы были молоды. Мы распространились по акрам и эрам. Мы прикоснулись к бескрайнему горизонту, созданному нашими же руками. Мы были целым миром. Мы были так молоды. Потом мы выросли. Постарели. Мы узрели смерть неба, последний луч солнца. Мы потерялись в пучинах космоса. Мы стали недостижимыми для самих себя. Мы больше никогда не будем единым целым. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" We were young. We reached and spread over acres and eras. We embraced an endless horizon shaped by our own hands. We were our whole world. We were so young. Then, we grew. We were older. We witnessed the passing of the sky, the last sliver of sun. We lost ourselves to the expanse. We fell beyond our own reach. Never again will we be whole. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Miko - Sporenado.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Грибы и почки A. Миколлоприи не используют колючки и прочие виды оружия для защиты, но они умеют очень быстро приспосабливаться к окружающей среде. Мико быстро отращивает на своих руках идеально сбалансированные волокнистые шипы и метко разит ими на расстоянии. Кроме того, шипы Мико выделяют едкую ядовитую жидкость, поражающую органические и неорганические формы жизни. Бдительные элдриды считают, что эта способность Мико – не врожденная; она могла появиться после жестокого столкновения с Деанди, верховной шпионкой дженнеритов, использующей метательные ножи. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" While fungi and buds of A. Mikollopria are not known to defend themselves with thorns or other hazards, they are known to be highly adaptable to their environment. Miko is capable of rapidly sprouting well-balanced fibrous spikes from its hands that it hurls with great skill at distance. Additionally, Miko has been seen applying poisonous acidic secretions onto these spikes which are hazardous to most biological and non-biological sentients. It is believed among the Eldrid Vigilant that this is not a natural ability of Miko, but was a learned adaptation after a violent encounter with the blade-throwing Jennerit spymistress Deande. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Так много чудес. Так много чудес. Так много чудес еще осталось внутри. Так много чудес еще осталось вовне. Объект незрим, пока его не видят и до той поры это чудо не расцвело. Видеть – значит ждать. Ждать – значит остаться. Остаться - значить жить. Жить – значит видеть. Тьму можно увидеть. Свет можно увидеть. Оба видны, но что из этого восхищает нас сильнее, Тьма или Свет? Мы растем на свету и расцветаем во тьме. Есть еще неизведанное. Столько чудес. Столько чудес. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" So much wonder. So much wonder. So much wonder left within. So much wonder left without. What comes is unseen until it is seen; and until then is unblossomed wonder. To see is to wait. To wait is to remain. To remain is to live. To live is to see. Darkness can be seen. Light can be seen. Both observed, but what has yet to be seen is which one fascinates us more: the Darkness or the Light? We thrive in the Light. We bloom in the Dark. There is that which has yet to be seen. So much wonder. So much wonder. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Почтенный целитель»'» – провокация «'Испытание'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Споры Миколлоприи **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Мико», награда – облик «'Наша тревожная фаза'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Мико'» Финальное изображение Lore-miko.png __FORCETOC__ en:Miko/Lore Категория:Путь героев